This study will assess the safety and maximum tolerated dose of 5FU when used with fixed doses of oral PN401, administered on an every 4 week schedule. It will also allow an assessment of patient toxicitiy and efficacy as a function of 5FU exposure. The study was extended in order to increase subject accrual.